FOREVER AND BEYOND
by JessyG
Summary: Botan is dying and Kurama is remembering when they first found out she was sick.last chapter!
1. goodbye my love

FOREVER AND BEYOND  
BY Jessy G.  
  
Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, etc. etc.  
  
She smiles weakly as I walk into the hospital room, with a bouquet of roses I grew myself. She took them and took in the scent, behind me Yukina and Kuwabara walk in looking very sad. "Thank you for the roses Kurama," Botan whispers as I peck her on the cheek gently. "They are always so beautiful." I smile as usual trying to make her feel better, though I hate myself for not being able to find a cure for her disease. We had barley been married four years, and it was already coming to an end. "How are you feeling today, love?" I ask though I already know the answer, she couldn't be feeling any better today, maybe worse, but no better. "I'm okay, but they had to take my ring off." She looks at her left hand and sighs "I wanted to wear it, but the I-V made my hand swell up." I take her right hand and pat it. "It's alright, here." I take the necklace I'm wearing and put her wedding ring which was on the table on it and place around her neck, she smiled and pats it. "How about that?" "I feel better. Thank you." She smiles brightly; Yukina walks up and gives her a hug, Kuwabara just stands beside me looking at Botan. We glance at each other. "Keiko and Yuske will be coming soon." He says quietly as the two girls begin talking amongst themselves. I nod not looking up from the floor. "Keiko's going to have another baby, oops. I'm sorry, Kurama." I flinch. Botan and I were going to have a baby, but then she got sick and lost it. At least, that's what I told her; she had to get an abortion without her knowing. She wouldn't have lived long enough for it to grow anyway, I feel guilty for lying to her. I hate myself for so many reasons now, first I couldn't find a cure and now. now I'm lying to her! "Botan!" Keiko breathes as she and Yuske walk in with more flowers, Hiei following them. Yuske leans down and gives Botan a quick kiss on the cheek Keiko gives her a hug. Hiei and Yuske join Kuwabara and me near the window, I nod as a greeting. "Congratulations, on your pregnancy." I pat Yuske on the back and he turns slightly pink as he mumbles a "thank you." Hiei turns away from me and stares at Botan who smiles at him; he gives a bit of a smirk back and looks at me. "I spoke to Koenma." He starts quietly; I frown but nod for him to continue. "He doesn't know shi*. All he said was 'what happens will happen.' When I asked him if she would be reincarnated as a human he said she might. And when I informed him that she didn't want to, he turned red in the face and started screaming that nobody always get's what they want then he started yelling about his wants." I snort and look out the window to hide my angered face; Yuske and Kuwabara speak though "Damn him!" Yuske whispers in a loud and raspy voice so we can hear. "He's such a baby! We should talk to Ayame; she'll get him to act his age." "Yeah, and if he still acts like a selfish jerk we'll just tell his dad." Kuwabara added "I'm sure he can straiten him out." I turn and grin at them.  
  
Around midnight, only Hiei and I are here. Botan is sleeping with a look of discomfort on her face; they had given her another shot. I rub my knuckles gently on her face and fight back my tears. I will remain strong I tell myself pulling the covers up to her chin I will keep strong like her. I won't break down, not in front of her. I have to keep strong. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Hiei; I'm surprised to see tears in his own eyes. We stare at each other for a long time, I finally look away. There's a knock on the door and a doctor comes in. "Mr. Minamino," he starts holding a clipboard, I stand up. "Yes?" I ask turning towards him. "I have some news about your wife. my she's very young." He adds looking through the papers then looking back up to me. "She only has about two days before she-" "Thank you." I snap cutting him off and turning away from him. "Thank you for letting me know." I was too upset to hear his response the only thing I heard was the door shutting. "Kurama I." Hiei trails off, I feel a tear running down my cheek and I wipe it away quickly. Why? Why is this happening to us? Why does it have to end so soon, it seems like only yesterday we found out about this.  
  
Three months ago.  
  
"Kuramaaa." Botan whispered into my ear as she steps behind the couch. "Guess what? I have some really, good news." she giggled and sat beside me. "What's the good news?" I ask holding her hand. "Guess." She replied smiling sweetly. "Give me a clue." I tease nuzzling her neck, she giggled. "It happened because of something that usually happens when you start doing this." she giggled when I stopped and stared into her eyes with surprise. "Y-you're kidding." I muttered she shook her head smiling and a grin spread on my face. "You aren't kidding! A baby?" "No, a pig. Yes a baby!" she laughed and I hugged and kissed her. "I want a boy!" she said, I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Well, I think mother is going to like to know this." I said walking into the kitchen. "Let's invite her and everyone else to dinner." "Okay!" she agreed kissing me on the cheek, wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her head in my chest. "Finally, after three and a half years!"  
  
Later that night, my mother, step-father, step-brother, Kuwabara, Yukina, Yuske, Keiko, their son Kenji, Hiei, Botan and I were all sitting at the table when we told everyone. "Oh, Shuuichi that's wonderful!" my mother and step-father said at the same time. "Cool!" My step-brother replied grinning "I'm going to be an uncle!" "Yeah, nice going there!" Kuwabara said looking at Botan who blushed slightly. "I'm so happy for you!" Yukina cried clasping her hands together. "Yeah, so am I!" Keiko agreed. "Well, it's about time!" Yuske joked and then rubbed his arm where his wife had slapped him. "Yay! Kenji don't have to be the baby anymore!" Kenji said clapping his hands. "Congratulations." Hiei muttered. We ended up celebrating until kenji fell asleep which was around eleven. They all left except Hiei who decided to stay the night when Botan offered. "I think it's safe now." He said when the three of us sat down at the counter eating cookies. "What do you mean 'safe'? Safe from what" I asked furrowing my brow. "It's safe to stay here now." Botan and I gave him confused looks. "Last time I was here you two kept making the house shake from the noise you were making in your bedroom" Botan and I blushed and he grinned. "Pervert" Botan muttered, he looked at me; I smiled and shook my head. "Oh, Kurama. I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning to the doctor." "Alright" I said "Do you want me to drive you?" She shook her head. "No, I'll be going very early and you need rest." She said smiling. "Fine, then. Hiei can drive you." Botan spat out her drink and Hiei started choking on his cookie. "HELL NO!" they both yelled at the same time. I gripped my stomach and turned around with laughter I stopped when something hit the back of my head. I turned around and they were both pointing at each other. "I didn't have the cookie!" Botan defended herself. "You took mine." Hiei answered simply, I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
  
The next day, Hiei and I were sitting in the living room watching TV when Botan came home. She had a strange look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder, she looked at me. "What did the doctor say?" "He said I needed to go to a specialist." She answered slowly, Hiei glanced at her. "A specialist for what?" I replied, she sighed and looked at her hands. "He says that I, he said that I'm showing signs of a rare sickness." "What kind of signs?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Like, insomnia, stomach cramps, fever, and, these." She pulled up her sleeve to show me a deep bloody red and purplish patch of skin. "I thought it was a bruise, but." "But what?" I pushed frowning; Hiei was now facing us completely. "I have them on my back too." She continued looking at her shoes. "He made an appointment for next week at noon." "I'm coming with you this time." I said firmly, if there's something wrong with her then I would most likely be able to find a cure for it. I did with almost any sickness.  
  
"Well, you do have it." The doctor said slowly flipping through a folder of papers, she looked upset. "You're pregnant?" Botan and I nodded. "How far along are you?" "Um, maybe I guess three weeks maybe even a month? I'm not quite sure." Botan answered twisting her fingers. "So, I do have it for sure?" the doctor nodded. "The blood work you took came out positive. But, since you're pregnant, we better make sure." She wrote something down on a paper and handed it to Botan. "Go downstairs and take another blood test, I'll call you and let you know the results." "But, is she does have it," I started glancing at Botan. "Is, there a cure, if it's so rare?" The doctor shook her head, but smiled. "I'm sure everything is fine Mr. Minamino" She reassured us and left.  
  
The next week we were once again in the doctor's office, Botan bit her lip and twisted her fingers in her lap while we were waiting for her to come in. "Kurama, I'm scared." She said with a very frightened look on her face, I smiled and held her hand. "I'm sure everything is fine, love." I answered; she relaxed a bit and smiled. The doctor walked in with a tired look on her face. "Well, " she breathed running a hand through her short blonde hair. "I'm afraid, that you really do have it. There just isn't a cure." She looked at Botan who gave a whimper so I squeezed her hand. "S-so what will happen to me?" Botan asked in almost a whisper. "Am I going to, t-to die?" The doctor looked down at her folder and started muttering stuff. "A-am I?" I looked at Botan and opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. The room was very quiet, until the doctor nodded and I practically screamed. "LISTEN, DEATH IS A SERIOUS MATTER!" I yelled standing up from my chair "I KNOW HOW YOU DOCTORS ARE! YOU LIKE TO SCARE THE PATIENTS, IF YOU'RE JOKING I SWEAR IT, I'LL-" Botan held my arm and pulled me back into my seat. "Mr. Minamino, I wouldn't joke about a thing like this." The doctor defended herself "Listen, I don't decide who get's to have the diseases and who doesn't." "How much longer do I have?" Botan asked gripping my arm as I glared at the doctor. "Well, you've started showing the first signs and those usually take about." She started scribbling numbers and started mumbling words under her breath, I lost my patience. "Just tell us how much longer she has dammit!" I growled "Does she have months, weeks, or days? What?" "She has an estimated three to four months." She blurt out becoming frustrated, Botan gasped.  
  
When we arrived home Botan didn't want to talk, she went to bed and didn't come down until the next morning still not saying anything. Yuske, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, and Hiei came over a few days later. "WHAT?!" they all shouted when I told them the news. "Oh my God." Shizuru whispered looking up the stairs, Keiko and Yukina started to cry, Yuske and Kuwabara comforted them. "Are, you sure?" Yuske asked holding Keiko close. "Are you sure the doctor isn't just stupid?" Kuwabara added I shook my head. Kuwabara glared at Hiei who was silent the whole time. "Hey, 'Mr. Insensitive' say something." "Hn." Was his reply, he wouldn't say anything in front of them. When they left I was in the kitchen with Hiei making tea for Botan, desperately trying to find anything to cheer her up when I heard something heavy go down the stairs. We looked at each other and ran to the staircase. "Botan!" I screamed running to her limp body, line of blood running down her chin. She was sweating and groaning softly, I shook her slightly. "Botan, Botan please wake up. Please. We have to leave, now Hiei." He nodded and went to grab the coats. I drove to the hospital, Hiei sitting with Botan in the backseat. I nearly hit two pedestrians because I kept glancing at my rearview mirror to watch her.  
  
It had been a month since Botan was first taken to the hospital, I had been looking for an antidote everywhere, Hiei had been looking all over Demon World and I was constantly looking at the library in Spirit World. I didn't even talk to Koenma while there, I didn't want to see him; not after the way he treated Botan when she said we were engaged. With everyday that passed my wife became weaker and weaker, and everyday I hated myself more and more for not being able to find an antidote. I hated myself completely the day the doctor came to talk to me about the baby. "She's with child correct?" He asked me during her third month of being in the hospital, I answered with a nod. "Well, I'm afraid that she won't live long enough to give birth. What do you want to do? She could have an abortion or she could just." he trailed off. I looked at her sleeping form through a crack in the door. "Just do the abortion." I answered cursing myself. When she came to the morning after the abortion she gave a smile. "how are you today, love?" I asked handing her a pink rose I grew. "I'm alright." Her eyes widened and she gasped. "I had the most horrible dream! I dreamt something terrible happened to our baby." I looked away, I couldn't tell her. "I'm afraid that we lost it." I lied gripping her hand. She gave a sad look and stared out the widow, not saying anything for a long time. "I'm sorry." She said tears rolling down her cheeks, I stared at her. "I'm sorry, I couldn't make you happy. I wanted to give you a child, I wanted us to be happy I'm so sorry, Kurama. I don't deserve you." I shook my head and wiped away her tears. "No, you're too good for me. It isn't your fault; I don't think there was anything we could do to stop it. Don't cry. I am happy, just being with you makes me happy." I held her hand and kissed her fingers, she smiled. "Are you happy with me?" "Yes," she said so softly that It took me a few seconds to figure out what she said "I'm very happy." "Good, now I have a reason not to buy you that necklace." I joked she laughed but it turned into a cough. A nurse walked in and smiled. "Good morning Mrs. Minamino." She said pulling out a needle, Botan grimaced. "Kurama," Botan started looking at me "Will you go and get me some juice?" I smiled and nodded, she was trying to get me out of the room. She didn't want me to see her cry anymore. "I'll be back." I said closing the door behind me. As I stepped out of the elevator I saw Hiei and Kuwabara walk in, I waved and walked over to them. "How is she?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei snorted at his words. "No better, she's been running a higher fever and they've been giving her more shots." I paused. "And, we lost the baby." I winced at my lie and Kuwabara's jaw dropped. Hiei's eyes widened but Kuwabara didn't notice. "I-I'm so sorry, Kurama." He said looking down "That's awful. Botan must really be upset." "Well, I sort of knew it would happen." I glanced at Hiei who was glaring at me "She wouldn't have lived long enough to give birth." Kuwabara shook his head sympathetically. "I'm really sorry. Listen, I can't leave Yukina alone. She's been crying a lot lately, and I only brought him here." He said nodding at Hiei. "So, I'm going to leave now, give Botan my love. Bye." He left us and I looked at Hiei who had his back turned on me. We were in the elevator going back up to the room before he finally spoke. "What the hell were you thinking?" He said angrily. "What are you-" I started but he cut me off. "You fed that idiot that lie about the baby, don't play stupid with me!" he accused facing me fully now "Did you think I wouldn't know? I bet you gave her that lie too, didn't you?" I said nothing. "You're a heartless jerk. Are you just going to let her die without letting her know that you had her get an abortion? Or are you-" "Since when do you care about Botan?" I snapped I regretted those words. He was right, I was a selfish jerk. "I'm sorry." "Hn." Was his reply, Botan smiled as we walked into her room. "Hiei hello." She greeted him; he stood by her bed and smirked. "It's nice to get some company." "Yeah, I had to put up with Yukina's idiot husband's driving." She laughed and started coughing at his words. "Oh, Botan" I said smacking my forehead "I forgot your juice, I'll be back. Do you want anything Hiei?" he shook his head.  
  
When I came back upstairs with her drink I saw through a crack in the door that made me gasp. "Botan, no." Hiei's voice sounded pained "I know I was a real asshole but that's not true." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Hiei," she said her pale cheeks go slightly pink as he bends down and kisses her. I gasped again as her eyes flutter close. I don't know how long I stood there, but when he finally stopped kissing her I almost burst into the room. "I'm sorry." He muttered putting a hand on her cheek "But, I love you. I can't hide it anymore, I'm betraying my best friend but I wanted you to know." She blushes and he straitened up. "Hiei, I-" I walked into the room pretending I didn't see anything. "Here's your drink." I say cheerfully." "Thank you Kurama." She answers smiling. As she was taking a drink, the most horrible thing happened. She started choking and as she coughed blood came out of her mouth. "Botan!" Hiei and I shout at the same time. He ran into the hallway to get a nurse.  
  
Present day.  
  
I know it's time for her to go. Today's the day. She'll leave my life forever and I will have to stay alone in this human world. Botan wheezes with every shallow breath she takes, Hiei is standing next to me. She opens her eyes and looks at me she opens her mouth to speak. "Kurama," she says in a husky whisper. Koenma walked in with Ayame. I gulp, soon her soul would leave. Her heartbeat becoming slower and she was almost gone she looked like she was fighting to keep her eyes open. "I love you, I'll love you forever." Tears began forming in her eyes. "And I will love you forever and beyond." I whisper kissing her one last time, and with those last words she stops breathing. I feel her heart stop, and I gulp my tears pouring down my cheeks. I feel a firm grip on my shoulder, it was Hiei. "She loved you." He said tears falling from his eyes, Koenma and Ayame were gone, and I knew what he meant. Though he loved her, she couldn't feel the same for him. "I will love you forever." I whisper. "And beyond."  
  
THE END  
  
FOREVER AND BEYOND.  
  
| | 


	2. In the office

FOREVER AND BEYOND  
CHAPTER 2  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE YU YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS ETC., ETC.  
  
Author's notes: Alright, a couple of you who reviewed said I should make a  
second chapter. Actually, I was considering about making a second one anyway, this chapter is through Botan's eyes. I hope you guys like it thank  
you so much for reviewing!  
  
I cried when Ayame came for me, she tried to comfort me but to know avail. I missed him so much, Kurama. The words he last said to me rang in my ears giving me a slight bit of happiness, I didn't even look at Koenma he didn't look at me either. Not until we were alone in his office, I stared at my hands sobbing. "Botan." I heard Koenma say, I felt his arms go around me in  
an embrace. "Don't cry, you can become my ferry girl again." I stopped  
crying and stepped away from him. His ferry girl? I thought angrily. "What?" I said glaring at him. "Your ferry girl? Why the hell would I want to be your ferry girl again, after you were so cruel to Kurama and me? I would rather be sent to the deep bowels of hell than to become your ferry  
girl again!" "That could be arranged Botan," Koenma growled at me, the look in his eyes frightened me "if that is what you want." He suddenly moved close to me I  
tried to step back but found myself cornered. "Koenma," I whispered, quivering with fear "What do you want?" he smirked  
and then laughed. "Nothing." He said shaking his head and laughing. Was he toying with me? I  
thought better of it. "Koenma, do you think that I could be brought back to life? I would re-" I was interrupted as he jerked me forward and kissed me. Hard, he pulled me close to him and I screamed. But my screams were muffled by his lips. What is with everyone lately, first Hiei kissed me and now Koenma? No, no this  
has to be a dream! Wake up Botan! Wake up! But I didn't wake up, so I  
pushed Koenma away.  
He stumbled back but caught his balance and glared at me, then he hit me and I fell to the floor in pain. "How dare you!" He yelled pointing at me I  
started to cry again.  
"K-Koenma!" I gasped standing up "I just want to be assigned to go  
somewhere! Please!" I begged the tears running down my cheeks. I was so  
happy when Ayame walked into the room.  
"What's going-" She was cut off by Koenma.  
"Get out!" He yelled "Out!" Ayame squealed and ran out. He turned on me and I shrunk back. His look softened a bit and he turned away from me. "I'm  
sorry, Botan."  
I looked his back and frowned a bit "That was uncalled for, I don't know what came over me and again.I'm sorry. I understand if you won't forgive me, but I would like to make it up to you. And Kurama." he added turning towards me. "I'll give your life back." If I hadn't been so angry I would  
have given him a hug but I couldn't all I did was nod. But inside, I was ecstatic and so happy I was going back to Kurama! I was  
going to see my love again!  
  
Okey! Okay! I know~ this was a really stupid chapter! But, I was kind of in  
lack of creativity sorry everybody.but for those of you who like this chapter I'm glad you enjoyed it! @ The moment though I'm feeling kind of  
down and in an angry-hatred-wanting to kill people kid of mood.is this  
normal? Lol. Anyway, I will make a third maybe. please review! 


	3. i'm coming back

Forever and Beyond Chapter 3  
  
Okay, sorry that I haven't updated in a bit but I was grounded for bad grades, but I was let off for a while. Now this chapter is kind of erm.gushy I suppose one might say. but oh well! I like it, so let's get on with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All disclaimers apply  
  
When I found out I was coming back, I went back to Ningenkai to tell Kurama. When I arrived at the house I floated up to our bedroom window to see him lying on his back in bed staring up at the ceiling. His cheeks were stained from crying, and his hair was spread over the pillow. I watched and waited until he fell asleep, when he finally did I spoke to him through his dream. I kissed his forehead, though I knew he couldn't feel it, before speaking.  
  
He was sitting upright in his bed staring at me(in the dream). "Kurama," I said sweetly "I'm coming back to you." He smiled and reached out for me. "You can't touch me, we both know that." His hand dropped on the bed.  
  
"I-I know that." He said sadly but then perked up "You're really coming back?" I smiled and nodded.  
  
"You'll have to take care of my body." I said, though I knew he already knew this.  
  
"I will." He answered "So, what's your ordeal? Are you going to have an egg?"  
  
"Puu!" we said together in squeaky voices, we both laughed and then I shook my head still smiling.  
  
"No," I answered "I won't have an egg but I will do what Yuske did." Kurama raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I get to kiss you?" he said slyly, we both laughed again "I can't wait." He suddenly reminded me of a little kid waiting to open his Christmas presents. For a long time we just stared at each other, I don't know how long we were like that but I broke I had to break the silence.  
  
"I'll let you dream now," I said "I'll see you soon love." I floated away from him and out the window again. When I looked back I saw him sitting up in his bed, awake, and smiling. I smiled to myself and started heading back off to Spirit World. But this time I was happy, I was coming back to life, I would live with Kurama again I was going to be with my love.  
  
Yaaaaaaaaaay! I finished the third chapter! Hoooooray! Please R&R. 


	4. epilouge

FOREVER AND BEYOND  
  
All disclaimers apply  
  
Hello everyone! Thank you sooo much for reading my story, I had fun writing it. Now the reason I have taken so long to update is because I was grounded and because I sort of didn't know what to write. But then someone said I should write an epilogue, when I told them that the last chapter wasn't the last chapter they said I should make it be the last chapter....did that make any sense? Well I hope it did. Anyway, this is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Again, thank you for reading.  
  
Botan and Kurama watched the children play in the park, Kurama took Botan's hand and smiled warmly. It had been six years since Botan's disease and nearly everyone had settled down Koenma married Ayame and the became king and queen of Spirit World, Keiko and Yuske had four boys and were doing very good at the shop they owned, Yukina and Kuwabara had six children (3 pairs of twins in this order: boy & girl; boy & boy; boy & girl), Shizuru owned a bar with her husband and had a little girl, and Hiei..was still single ad refused to go out on any dates "when Hell freezes over, that's when I will get married or go out on dates with humans." Those were his words, he lived with Botan and Kurama in their house.  
  
Botan shivered and Kurama let her wear his coat "It is getting cooler," he said "Let's head back now."  
  
"Alright." Botan murmured, Kurama turned to the jungle gym.  
  
"Let's go home son!" He called to the little boy with blue hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
"I'm coming dad!" the little boy replied, he ran over to Botan and put his ear on her round belly and laughed with delight "I can feel her kick momma!" Botan and Kurama smiled.  
  
"She'll be here soon but until then, we need to go home and rest." Kurama said. The two parents took the little boys hands and walked home.  
  
AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Wasn't that sweet? Anywhoo, this is the last chapter as I said but I will be writing the first chapter again soon, but this time it will be through Hiei's eyes! So until the.sayanara! 


	5. hiei's pov

Forever and beyond Hi there everyone Forever and beyond is over, and this is my goodbye chapter. The first chapter, but through Hiei's point of view. I know this will probably solve some missing pieces from Kurama's p.o.v.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho etc. etc.  
  
"Koenma," I start as I enter his office. He's in his teenage form and he's looking through a huge stack of papers. He looks up at me.  
  
"Hullo Hiei." He looks back down at his desk. "How is Botan?" I snort.  
  
"No better. You should know, you and Ayame are the one's who're taking her away!" He glares at me.  
  
"It's not like I have a choice, Hiei!" He walks around his desk and glares at me. "Do you think I want to take her away?"  
  
"You want to take her away from Kurama though." I snapped, Koenma turned a bit pink and then looked away. "Listen, I didn't come here to argue Koenma. I want to know, is Botan going to be reincarnated as a human?"  
  
"She might, but what happens will happen." He answers still not looking at me.  
  
"Well, Botan said she didn't want that. She said she wants to become a demon." Koenma turned red in the face and turned towards me.  
  
"WELL, WE DON'T ALWAYS GET WHAT WE WANT NOW DO WE?" He yelled "WHAT ABOUT MY WANTS? DO YOU THINK I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT? NO! SO WHY SHOULD SHE GET WHATEVER SHE WANTS? I WANT-" His words were cut off as I walked out of the room and went back to human world.  
  
"Hiei, it's about time!" Yuske greeted me as I walked into his house. "We were going to leave without you." Keiko walked down the stairs with a large bouquet of flowers. She smiled warmly at me.  
  
"Hi. My Mom is taking care of Kenji for me so let's go." We followed her out the door and into the car. "I still can't believe she's dying..."  
  
Yuske nods in agreement. "It's really upsetting and now she's lost the baby..."  
  
We walk into the room where Botan lays, "Botan!" Keiko breathes, Yuske gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and then we both walk towards Kurama and Kuwabara at the window Keiko gives Botan a hug. I nod at Yukina, my sister and Botan smiles at me I smirk back and then turn back towards Kurama.  
  
"I spoke to Koenma..." I start quietly Kurama makes a disgusted sound but nods at me. I continue "He doesn't know shit. All he said was 'What happens will happen.' When I asked him if she would be reincarnated as a human he said she might. And when I informed him that she didn't want to be, he turned red in the face and started screaming that nobody always get's what they want then he started yelling about his wants."  
  
I heard Kurama snort and look at the window, probably to hide his angered face, Yuske and Kuwabara whisper angrily to us. "Damn him!" Yuske says. "We should tell Ayame, She'll get him to act his age!"  
  
"Yeah, and if he still acts like a selfish jerk, we'll just tell his dad." Kuwabara added, I stifled a snort, those two idiots were acting as much of a child as Koenma. Telling on him? Hn. "I'm sure he can straiten him out." Kurama turns to us and grins.  
  
It was midnight and only Kurama and I were there. Botan had fallen asleep and looked like she was in pain, her face was white and her lips and cheek had no color to them at all. Her body was very thin, her hand was swollen because of the I-V. Kurama looked as though he might cry as he ran a hand on her cheek.  
  
I pat him on the shoulder and he stares at me, I fought desperately to keep my tears from falling. I don't know how long we stared at each other, but when he finally looked away, the doctor walked in with a clipboard. "Mr. Minamino?" He starts.  
  
"Yes?" Kurama replies standing up and facing him.  
  
"I have some news about your wife...My, she's very young." He adds flipping through some papers on the clipboard my heart rise to my throat. He looks back up at Kurama "She only has about two days before she-"  
  
"Thank you." Kurama snaps turning away from him "Thank you for letting me know." he says more calmly. The doctor nodded at me and left.  
  
"Kurama I..." I trailed off not knowing what to say, I felt terrible about everything. I wanted to help so badly but felt useless. I felt as though I would break down and cry but I refused, damn my pride. Poor Botan, poor Kurama they were both going to be alone for a long time. All this crap happened only three months ago...  
  
3 months ago  
  
"Hiei!" Botan shouted up at me with a big smile on her beautiful face. I opened up an eye and looked at her from my tree where I was napping.  
  
"What?" I asked with no emotion.  
  
"Will you come to dinner tonight?" She asked. I hopped out of the tree and stared at her.  
  
"Why?" I asked suspiciously, she blushed slightly.  
  
"Well, I erm..." She looked down at her hands and bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Spit it out." I said impatiently, she looked up at me and frowned.  
  
"Why should there be a reason for me inviting you to eat dinner?" She said, I raised my eyebrows and for a while we just stared at each other. "Are you going to come or not?" I shrugged.  
  
"It depends," I said slowly stuffing my hands into my pockets "who's going to be there?"  
  
"Everyone." She answered simply, I eyed her again and noticed something different about her. It wasn't really in appearance but her spirit energy, it seemed...heavier.  
  
"What are you hiding?" I asked suspiciously making her jump.  
  
"I-I'm not hiding anything." She stuttered "What are you hiding?" I raised an eyebrow, was she trying to use that reverse-psychology crap on me?  
  
"Whatever," I said "I'll be there what time?"  
  
"Seven, oh Hiei I'm so happy!" Botan squealed and hugged me, cutting off my air supply.  
  
"C-can't –breathe!" I gasped, she immediately let go of me and blushed.  
  
"Sorry." She said sheepishly "Well, I'll see you at seven, Bye!" I watched her walk away.  
  
Later that night...  
  
I rang the doorbell to Botan and Kurama's house, which was a very rare thing for me to do. Kurama answered the door and smiled. "You came through the door!" he greeted me.  
  
"And rang the doorbell." I added stepping inside.  
  
When everyone had arrived we all sat down to eat, after we had all finished Kurama stood up. "Botan and I have an announcement," he started "We're going to have a baby." At first everyone just stared at him, then they all started talking at once.  
  
"Oh, Shuuichi that's wonderful!" Kurama's mother and step-father said at the same time.  
  
"Cool!" Kurama's younger brother replied grinning "I'm going to be an uncle!"  
  
"Yeah, nice going there!" The idiot Kuwabara said looking at Botan 'Is she blushing?' I wonder.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" My sister cried out clasping her hands together.  
  
"Yeah, so am I!" Yuske's wife agreed.  
  
"Well, it's about time!" Yuske joked, his wife slapped his arm and he rubbed it.  
  
"Yay, Kenji don't have to be the baby anymore!" Kenji, Keiko and Yuske's son said it was my turn to say something.  
  
"Congratulations." I muttered, it was eleven when Kenji fell asleep and when the celebration finally stopped.  
  
"Would you like to stay the night?" Botan offered, I felt like I was in the way when I always stayed because they were usually doing their 'mating' in their room and Botan was......loud and Kurama.......was louder.  
  
"I think it's safe now." I answered when Botan and I were sitting at the counter and Kurama behind it in the kitchen, eating cookies. Kurama gave me an odd look when I said this.  
  
"What do you mean 'safe', safe from what?" He asked furrowing his brow. I glanced from him to Botan and then back to him.  
  
"It's safe to stay here now." I answered the couple gave me confused looks "Last time I was here you two kept making the house shake from the noise you were making in your bedroom." Botan and Kurama blushed madly, I felt the grin creep across my face.  
  
"Pervert." Botan muttered, I looked at Kurama and he smiled and shook his head "Oh, Kurama I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning to the doctor."  
  
"Alright." Kurama answered "Do you want me to drive you?" His wife shook her pretty head.  
  
"No I'll be leaving very early and you need rest" She said smiling.  
  
"Fine then. Hiei can drive you." Botan spat her drink out and I started choking on my cookie.  
  
"HELL NO!" We both yelled at the same time, Kurama gripped his stomach laughing, I glared at him and threw my cookie at his head. He stopped laughing and turned around to face us. Botan and I pointed at each other.  
  
"I didn't have the cookie!" Botan defended herself.  
  
"You took mine." I Lied, I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw her wink at me, and I doubted Kurama had seen because he rolled his eyes.  
  
I woke up around the time Botan had, I saw her closing her bedroom door slowly so she wouldn't wake Kurama up. "Wow, you did have to wake up early." I whispered she grinned and shook her head, I noticed something in her hand, it was Kurama's credit card I smirked and shook my head "He'll kill you when he finds out you took that." She put a finger up to her lips.  
  
"If you don't tell him I'll buy you some sweet snow," She whispered back crashing my hopes of telling on her. Damn that sweet snow to the bottomless pits of hell. "Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Strawberry flavored?" I asked, feeling like a greedy ningen child, Botan nodded and I sighed "Fine, I promise I won't tell." Botan giggled and walked downstairs whispering a goodbye before leaving. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the room and fell asleep again.  
  
It was around noon, Kurama and I were watching the box with people in it when Botan came back. She looked as though someone had just yelled in her face. She sat down on the couch next to Kurama who wrapped an arm around her "What's wrong?" he asked she only stared at him "What did the doctor say?"  
  
"He said I need to go to a specialist." She answered slowly, I glanced at her.  
  
"A specialist for what?' Kurama replied, she sighed and stared at her hands.  
  
"He said that I-he said that I'm showing signs of a rare sickness."  
  
"What kind of signs?" Kurama said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Like, insomnia, stomach cramps, fever and these," She pulled up her sleeve to show him a deep bloody red and purplish patch of skin. "I thought it was a bruise, but......"  
  
"But what?" I now faced them completely.  
  
"But I have them on my back too," She continued averting her eyes from her hands to her shoes "He made an appointment for next week at noon."  
  
"I'm coming with you this time." Kurama said firmly, for a moment I wondered what he was thinking my friend had become very protective over his wife just like I was with Yukina.  
  
It was about two weeks later when I went back to their house, not knowing anything about the disease. Yuske, his wife, Yukina, the idiot, Shizuru and I were there together when Kurama told us. "WHAT?!" we all shouted  
  
"Oh my God." Shizuru whispered looking up the stairs, Keiko and Yukina started to cry, Yuske and Kuwabara comforted them.  
  
"Are, you sure?" Yuske asked holding Keiko close.  
  
"Are you sure the doctor isn't just stupid?" Kuwabara added Kurama shook his head. Kuwabara glared at me "Hey, 'Mr. Insensitive' say something." "Hn." Was my reply, I knew Kurama understood me, so he would get the point that I wouldn't dare ay a thing in front of them. But I was damning my pride because I truly did want to say something, because honestly I loved Botan very deeply. When they left we were in the kitchen, he was making tea for Botan, desperately trying to find anything to cheer her up when we heard something heavy go down the stairs. We looked at each other and ran to the staircase.  
  
"Botan!" Kurama screamed running to her body there was a thin line of blood running down Botan's chin, she was sweating and groan softly as though she was having a nightmare. "Botan, Botan please wake up. Hiei," he said turning to me "We have to leave now." I nodded and ran to get the coats. He drove to the hospital, I was in the backseat with Botan's head on my lap, it was the first time Kurama had ever driven like a maniac he nearly hit two ningens because he was continuously looking in the rearview mirror at us checking on her.  
  
For a month Botan had been in the hospital and I had been looking all over Demon World trying to find a cure, Kurama looking n the Spirit World library. I doubt that he even looked at Koenma while he was there. Koenma had been acting like a stupid, selfish brat ever since Kurama and Botan had gotten married. And with every passing moment, Botan became weaker and weaker, I just knew Kurama was killing himself because he couldn't help her. But I felt the same way so I could sympathize.  
  
I went to visit Yukina to see how she was doing, when I arrived at her house Kuwabara was getting into his car. "Hey," he said softly it didn't sound like his normally loud annoyingly happy voice. "I'm going to the store"  
  
"Where's my sister?" I asked, it was on their wedding day that I told them Yukina was my sister, Kuwabara sighed and ran a hand through his orange hair "She's really depressed, she hasn't been wanting to do anything since......well you know." I sighed as well.  
  
"Take me to the hospital I'd run but I've been in Demon World." I said getting into the car, Kuwabara drove in silence getting a ticket for running a red light because he was off in his own little world. "Pathetic, just more time wasted, I could've already been there by now if I had walked." Kuwabara frowned obviously not wanting to argue with me at the moment. When we got to the hospital, Kurama was walking out of the elevator he waved and walked over to us.  
  
I noticed something about him, aside from the fact that he hadn't eaten very much the past two months and he was extremely skinny, something else about him worried me. "How is she?" Kuwabara asked, I snorted and thought 'how do you think she is? Cured?'  
  
"No better, she's been running a higher fever and they've been giving her more shots." he paused. "And, we lost the baby." he winced, and I knew why. He was lying, my eyes widened and I felt like punching him. 'Has he forgotten about my Jagan?' I wondered.  
  
I-I'm so sorry, Kurama." Kuwabara said looking down "That's awful. Botan must really be upset."  
  
"Well, I sort of knew it would happen." Kurama said he glanced at me and I glared at him "She wouldn't have lived long enough to give birth." Kuwabara shook his head sympathetically.  
  
"I'm really sorry. Listen, I can't leave Yukina alone. She's been crying a lot lately, and I only brought him here." He said nodding at me. "So, I'm going to leave now, give Botan my love. Bye." He left us and I had my back turned on Kurama, not wanting to look at his lying ass.  
  
We were in the elevator going back up to the room before I finally spoke. "What the hell were you thinking?" I said angrily.  
  
"What are you-"he started but I cut him off.  
  
"You fed that idiot the lie about the baby, but don't play stupid with me!" I growled facing him "Did you think I wouldn't know? I bet you gave her that lie too, didn't you?" he said nothing. "You're a heartless jerk. Are you just going to let her die without letting her know that you had her get an abortion? Or are you-"  
  
"Since when do you care about Botan?" He snapped I closed my mouth and turned away from him, that hurt. I did care about her and I knew he regretted saying that. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Hn." I said not wanting to talk to him, Botan smiled as we walked into her room.  
  
"Hiei, hello." She greeted me I stood by her bed and smirked "it's nice to get some company."  
  
"Yeah, I had to put up with Yukina's idiot husband's driving." I said making her laugh I winced as the laugh turned into a cough.  
  
"Oh, Botan." Kurama said smacking his head "I forgot your juice I'll be right back. Do you want anything Hiei?" I shook my head and he left us. I stared at Botan she squirmed a bit under my stare. I smiled and put my hand on hers. She started to cry a bit.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, stupid question. "Botan-"  
  
"Hiei, I'm sorry." She sobbed "I've been a terrible person. I was so scared of you all these years I was afraid to be in the same room as you. I'm so sorry. And I said terrible things about you and I'm sorry. I almost told Yukina so many times, but I was too scared to go through with it." She sobbed even harder and every tear that fell from her eyes felt like a knife plunging into my heart. "And I know you hate me but-"I cut her off.  
  
"Botan no," I said painfully "I know I was a real asshole but that's not true." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. The look she gave me made my heart melt and it was like I was watching me pour my heart out to her.  
  
"Hiei," she said, that was it her voice was the last straw. I bent down and kissed her passionately. I could feel her trying to get out from the kiss but she was too weak, she groaned so softly that I barely heard her she was probably angry or shocked I couldn't tell. Her body shook slightly as she closed her eyes. "Hiei stop..." she whispered into my mouth, I stood up and stared into her eyes her pale face slightly flushed.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said touching her cheek "But, I love you. I can't hide it anymore, I'm betraying my best friend but I wanted you to know." I straitened up and I could see the frustration and hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Hiei-I" But before she could finish her sentence Kurama walked into the room with a smile on his face. I know he saw something but he would never say anything about it.  
  
"Here's your drink!" he said handing her the drink.  
  
"Thank you Kurama." She said taking a sip, but as she took in some of the juice she started to choke and cough out blood.  
  
"BOTAN!" Kurama and I cried out, as he rushed to her side I ran into the hallway and called for one of those women in white dresses.  
  
~PRESENT DAY~  
  
She's wheezing, trying to get air into her lungs. It's the day she will leave us Kurama is on the verge of tears I can tell. I'm standing by his side "Kurama," she says in a husky whisper. Koenma walked in with Ayame and I could tell Kurama started to panic, I wanted to throw them out and tell them to never come back "I love you, I'll love you forever." Tears began forming in her eyes and I felt a pang of guilt for kissing her, I know she'll never love me. Never, not the way she loves Kurama she loves him and always will.  
  
"And I will love you forever and beyond." He whispers kissing her softly, her breathing ceases I can't hear her heart beat anymore. My best friend is crying and I want to comfort him I put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She loved you," I choke out the tears falling from my eyes, Kurama looks at me and I knew then he understood that though I loved Botan she would never love me back. And I have accepted that. "I will love you forever..."He whispers turning away from me to the lifeless body of his wife "And beyond."  
  
~~~~~~~~This is the end of Forever and Beyond. No more revising or anything because I cry whenever I write or think about this! Thank you all for those of you who read my story and reviewed and made suggestions to make more chapters . Because originally this was going to be a one shot fic. But I changed it. Again thank you all.  
  
| | 


End file.
